


Passion

by UWUER



Series: Tell Me why Oneshots or stories [1]
Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Michael Alibi, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Partial Nudity, Post-Game(s), but a little, but a little again, forrgotton alyson, how do you write, protect tyler ronan, the fluff is a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUER/pseuds/UWUER
Summary: Tyler and Michael cuddle while they watch a movie while alyson once again is forrgotten lol
Relationships: Tyler Ronan/Michael Abila
Series: Tell Me why Oneshots or stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913668
Kudos: 4





	Passion

Michael is 6'2 and the Ronan twins are 5'8 dont @ me It was a nice chilly Saturday night but more specifically movie night for the Ronans including the alibi ( hehehesee what I did there <3)  
Everyone was seated on a two pieces couch Aly on the short side and Michael and Ty on the long side there were watching Mama horror movie classic

ARHGGGG hollered the photogenic creature humanoid creature

AHHHHHHHHH screamed tyler in pure fright jumping pushing his face into Michael's chest

Wow bro calm down I got you, is your brother this jumpy during a scary movie Michael said as he comforted Tyler

hmm I dont even know who this is, hes so brave but if a horror movie and do this just image what gore what do to him ,':) Alyson laughed

stoooooop Tyler whimpered

ohhh just image little worms crawling out of a decomposing body as piranhas rush to tear the body up hahahahahaha Michael joked

Red consuming the whole lake hahah Alyson laughed

G-g-guys Im ser-ious Tyler stuttered

DIE JUST FUCKIN DIE screamed the tv

AHHHH screamed tyler

Hahahaha laughed Michael whole Alyson wheezed like a dying duck ( dont ask me how lol) while tyler sat in silence stunned

.....I gotta go to the bathroom Tyler said

Wha- Michael and Alyson sated in unison

MOVE NOW! Tyler yelled

Shit ok Michael said while quickly moving from his spot

Tyler got up and fast walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind him

...

...

do you think we went to hard on him? Michael asked

honestly I dont know he seems so tough I wouldnt expect an outburst from him Alyson responded 

...

...

Im gonna go check up on him Michael Answered

yeah .....you go do that tell me how it goes Alyson responded back leaning her down whispering to herself

Michael slowly got up from his spot on the couch feeling a little dampness ...wait WHAT Michael turns back around and rest assured the couch was a little damp to the extent of only feeling it if searched for

whaaaa thats a little weird Michael though out loud 

Whats weird Alyson said being snapped from her train of thought

oh nothing haha Michael responded

oh..ok then haha Alyson esponded laughing even though her face portrayed one emotion....awkwardness

Im gonna go check up on tyler Michael said scratching the back of his head

yeah you go do that....please alyson said in a really soft voice

Michael then pated his shirt before very softly making his way to the bathroom to not step on old birch floor wood that would make a creek loud enough for everyone in the house to hear so Michael is extra carefu-

*CREEEEEEEEEEEEEK*

Fuck Michael says softly

*hic* Mi-ichael? tyler says as he softly stutters

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT Michael internally screams

No this is patrick Michael replies ( sorry not sorry)

Fuck Im such a screw up Michael thinks

God you're so fuckin corny just leave me alone Tyler says

Uhh not a chance Michael said as with his quick thinking of his boyfriend but not his brain lol he knew he was gonna close the door in his face

Michael swifty stuffed his foot into the little space that was left when Tyler swiftly tried to fully close the door

MICHAEL REMOVE YOUR FOOT! Tyler screamed

Michael cringed oh hes mad...babe come on you dont mean that

IF YOU DONT REMOVE YOUR FOOT THEN YOUR FOOT WILL BE SHOWED UP YOUR ASS Tyler screamed

...

...

You will not yell at me Tyler Ronan Michael said sternly

I am so sick of your whiny BEHAVIOR now you will open this door or I will FORCE IT OPEN Michael said 

*creek*

Michael walked forward stepping into the bathroom 

Now what is your problem Tyler I know we shouldn't have made fun of you but babe remember when we made fun of Alyson for her love of reading manga and made yall made fun of my kiss my cook apron now babe please tell whats wrong Michael said

mmnnothing Tyler said looking down

...nothing?.....you mean, you made that show like what I said hurt you babe thats not nothing please tell me whats wrong Michael asked

ipijsmypanes Tyler said quick

...what? Michael asked

I pissed my pants Tyler said again but more clearer while also looking up trying so desperately not to cry

wha- Michael said as he looked down noticing that Tyler did in fact piss himself oh. Michael said

*sniff* *sniff* Im such a fuckin screw up *hic* Tyler cried

Baby Baby Baby look at me please Michael pleaded waiting for Tyler to actually look at him while holding both of Tyler's precious hands

Tyler slowly but surely looked at his boyfriend with teary eyes with a little snot bubble comming out

Michael stooped holding Tyler's hand for a second which Tyler whimpered at just for Michael to put his hands on Tyler's face

Listen you are the most beautiful boy I have ever fucking seen in my life Michael then grabbed a tissue from the most conveniently place tissue box and wiped Tyler's forming tears and snot from Tylers face and whispered into his ear and I would fuck you over anyone in the whole wide world baby

Tyler now didn't immediately change moods but did smile a little ...b-b-b-but I dont have an extra pair of pants so ...Im fuckin screwed again Tyler scremed/cried

Welll I have clean pants Michael said raising his left eyebrow

But what would you wear Tyler asked

Well I got underwear and seeing you in my clothes would be fuckin hot babe Michael

...I would look better Tyler sighed

Baby you already look better Michael reassured Tyler

Ok ha...ha I guess I do look good Tyler said

Now we gotta take off these pants ok Michael said

....ok Tyler said

Michael slipped off Tylers jean with no fuckin ease at all

So....Michael asked

Soo get the fuck out Tyler said with a hint of laughter 

Then Michael slipped off his sweatpants with ease and left the bathroom giving Tyler the privacy

Then walked out feeling like a new man and sat down feeling great about himself

So did you fuck him orrr Alyson asked

OMG Alyson what Michael asked 

Um you heard me Alyson said 

no we did not fuck Michael stated

Great because I was about to get really scared you guys were gonna fuck up my bathroom tiles and walls Alyson said felt reassured

yeah ......ok Michael said skeptical of this bestfriend rethinking of his poor life choices

heyy guys Tyler said rubbing his arm

Heyyy life of the party Michael said 

hi bother Alyson also said

RawRR nice pants babe Michael said

Tyler blushed thanks

Now come here Michael said holding out his blanket exposing his hairy legs

Tyler than laid down resting half of his body weight on Michael

(THEN THEY WATCHED MOVIES THE END....god Im so tired like 4 bags under each eye tired )

Well what are we gonna watch now Alyson asked quietly

Well lets watch something ligh- Micheal was then cutoff

Lets watch a thriller Tyler blurted out

Oh are you sure about that Tyler because last time- Alyson was cutoff

No No I promise its fine its fine Im way better now Tyler reassured everyone even though they were not reassured

Well Ok do you wanna pick the movie Tyler Alyson asked

Ok well then um....lets pick um ( ) yeah that seems like a very good movie Tyler joked to everyone

Well ok if you insist Alyson said worried and picked the movie

and with that they watched the movie and ever time a scary part accrued (which is basically all the time lets be real here) Tyler clug onto Michael for dear life and snuggled into his chest as he was scared

Look up babe you did it Michael said as he looked at Tyler

Wha- Oh fuck yeah I did it Tyler said shocked to excited

You sure did babe you sure fuckin did Micheal said looking at Michaels deep brown eyes

( ͡ᵔ ⍨ ͡ᵔ)👎 you guys are so fuckin corny Im done with this Alyson said as she grabbed her blanket and went to sleep upstairs

hahahahaha Michael and Tyler both laughed 

I love you babe thanks for trying and overcoming your little fear Michael said looking at his oh so small boy friend

Really Tyler asked

Yes my love my sweet passion

I CAN FINNALLY SLEEP ( ͡👁️ ₃ ͡👁️)✌ peace bitches

oh and pls comment under if yall want little oneshot (tell me why ) or a little series evolving around Michael and Tyler


End file.
